FoxClan
FoxClan's camp is a bunch of fallen trees that fell on top of eachother mid fall so that they form a sort of roof above the dens, the roof protects the Clan from rain, snow, and even keeps heat inside during the winter. Around the camp the territory is similar to BriarClan's considering they are fairly close to BriarClan. Since most of the cats come from BriarClan, they believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. Cats: Leader: Cinderstar: Light gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Echoclaw: She-cat with long white fur and dark yellow eyes. (Meadow) Medicine Cat: Whitefoot: Black she-cat with a white under belly and paws and green eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Rainpaw - Russian blue she-cat with amber eyes. (Bird.) Warriors: Brokenfoot: White and black tom with twisted paw (Cotton) Crowfeather: Black tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Runningheart: brown she-cat with brown eyes(Cotton) Tawnyfur (Chubbers): Gray she-cat with tan and white stripes. (Cotton) Firetail (Firestar): Fluffy ginger tom with light green eyes and a white underbelly. (Cotton) Cottonfur: Pretty white she-cat with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Mistyfoot: Gray she-cat with tan patches. (Cotton) Petalfire - Clever, witty, fluffy, short-haired, light gray and cream she-cat with one white paw, a badly torn ear, and light lavender-pink eyes. (Luna) Mintleap - Long-haired, strategic, handsome, sweet, white, moss-stained to green, tabby tom with a long, fluffy tail, and mint-colored eyes. (Luna) Dreamshine - Gentle, happy, dreamy, sweet, pale cream she-cat with tabby stripes on her legs, white forepaws, and light blue eyes. (Luna) Waveshine: A silver tabby she cat with ocean green/blue eyes. She is a great hunter and she has some swimming blood in her because of her father who was in a different clan and her mother died at birth. (Clover) Leafspots: Dappled golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Thistlethorn and Lilacfall's mother. (Cinder) Lilyfrost- A pretty White She cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. Former Loner. (PaigeandRachel) Leopardpelt: pretty tan she-cat with black spots all over (Cotton) Birchwhisker: Brown tom, can't see. (Cotton) Kitmoss- A Blue Tom (Meadow) Eagleflight- A Black and Ginger She-cat (Meadow) Grayleap - Cocky, witty, long-haired, dark and light gray mottled tom with silver paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, and yellow eyes. (Luna) Charmlight - Shy, fearful, sensitive, milky-cream she-cat with tufted ear tips, a tufted tail tip, white paws, a pale pink tint to her fur, and red eyes, one of them being a lazy eye. She is missing one of her hindlegs, which makes it difficult, but not impossible, for her to walk. (Luna) Webwhisker: Gray tabby tom with thin white stripes and blue eyes. (Cinder) Flightwing: Golden brown tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Thistlethorn: Spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes. Lilacfall's brother. (Cinder) Lilacfall: Pale gray she-cat with soft blue eyes. Thistlethorn's sister. (Cinder) Shimmersky: light silver furred creature with pale blue eyes, faded brown stripes against her chest fur area, and a long black striped tail. She is a long legged thing with small paws. (Jay) Wolfstorm: A hulking dark grayish tabby tom with black stripes and dark greenish gray eyes. (Jay) Hazelnight - Charcoal grey short haired she-cat tabby with black stripes and deep green eyes. (Acid) Shaddowpine - White tom with dark brown eyes, Small scar along his left paw. (Acid) Red-dash- Black tom with abnormal red spots on his tail and blue eyes. (Shuckle*) Honeyshine: A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Sugar) Lizardfoot - Dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes (Xain) Rebeldawn - a beautiful bright ginger she-cat with white flecks and a spiked-up neck and rebelious blue eyes. (Rhythm) Brightsunrise - a timid but beautiful tiger-colored she-cat with bright green eyes. (Rhythm) Shallowpool - Gray short-furred she-cat with blue eyes, Loyal, Hardworking, And independent. Kinkfur's mother. (Xain) Apprentices: Echopaw: a brown tabby she cat with a white front paw and sky blue eyes. She is very obidient and wount wonder out of camp with the other kits. She is sweet and caring and has always dreamed of being the med cat app even though there is already one. (Clover) Fluffypaw: A very fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. a good listener, but curious. (Sugar) Fuzzypaw: A very fuzzy brown tom. Bouncy and curious. (Sugar) Rainpaw - Blue-gray and silver patches she-cat with scars from a badger attack, Icy blue eyes. (Rainy) Shypaw - a small gray-blue tom with shy golden eyes. (Rhythm) Queens Cinderleaf: white she-cat with blue eyes, can't walk (Cotton) Mousefire: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. (Cotton) Twilightstreak: She-cat with short bright orange fur and bright amber eyes (Meadow) Kinkfur: Golden brown she-cat with feathered ears and a fluffy tail. (Xain) Mousefire's Kits: Ravenkit: Large black she-kit with a soft pink nose and light tabby markings on her ears and paws. (Cotton) Purekit: Pure white she-kit with no other spots or colours on her pelt. (Cotton) Twilightstreak's Kits: Fallowkit: Sunkit: Darkkit: Doekit: Deerkit: Fawnkit: Stagkit: Sapphirekit: Kinkfur's Kits: Sagekit: Pure white she-cat. (Xain) Gorsekit: light brown tabby Tom. (Xain) Russetkit: Dark ginger tortoiseshell tom. (Xain) Other Kits: None Elders: Adderfang: Black and light gray tom with amber eyes.(Cotton) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Pinktail; A brown she-cat with a pink tail (Meadow) Blackfur- A pure black tom (Meadow) Former Members: FoxClan/Dead Clan Members Roleplay: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ Archive 5 /Archive 6/ ---- "Hey Echoclaw have you seen Whitefoot? Kinkfur is having problems with her belly." Lizardfoot asked as he padded into the clearing. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash padded back into camp and toward the medicine cat's den, some comfrey in his mouth and the goldenrod under his neck, for extra efficiency. Shuckle* (talk) 21:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kinkfur spots Red-dash and pads over to him. "Red-dash have you seen Whitefoot? Unless you could help."--I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash thought for a second, then shook his head. "Sorry, I have not, but I'll keep an eye out and tell you if I spot her." Shuckle* (talk) 21:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- ( Shuckle, Rebeldawn almost rammed into you just now. Look at older posts xD ) Shypaw leapt at Echoclaw, demonstrating the move, and brought his sheathed paw down onto the deputy's head, careful not to hurt her. RhythmicXx (talk) 21:40, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- (please be patient, I have a very busy life :/) Fawnfur purred at Kitmoss's question. "I love it," She purred, "but being leader will feel better." She added with a glint in her eyes. ... Whitefoot raced in. "Yes, yes, I am here. All is okay. I am not as young as I once was." She said and faced Kinkfur. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 23:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn noticed a good-looking black tom from afar. Is that Crowfeather? She thought, licking her lip in a flirtatious manner. RhythmicXx (talk) 23:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather glanced around and noticed Rebeldawn looking at him and he padded over. "Hey Rebeldawn." Crowfeather purred. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 23:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn came to Crowfeather's side. "Hey Crowfeather." She smiled, brushing her tail just slightly over his pelt. RhythmicXx (talk) 23:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash padded into the medicine cat den, looking for a proper place to put his newfound herbs. Shuckle* (talk) 00:00, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather purred and licked Rebeldawn's cheek. "Want to go on a short walk out of camp?" He purred into her ear. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn rubbed herself against the tom, her soft coat caressing his. "Why wouldn't I?" She cooed, her eyes lustful. RhythmicXx (talk) 00:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash found a small pile of comfrey and placed his batch down into the rest of it. He was glad he had obtained these herbs, as it seemed the supply was running a bit low. Shuckle* (talk) 00:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot spotted Red-dash placing herbs in the storage area. "Thank you!" She called. ... (CrowxRebel?) Crowfeather smiled and padded slowly out of camp. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- ( If you're okay w/ it, then yes. ;D ) Rebeldawn tackled him once they were further outside of camp, somewhere in the territory where the others wouldn't find the two lovers. She nuzzle his chest and cheeks. RhythmicXx (talk) 00:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yay!) Crowfeather purred loudly and licked Rebeldawn all over her body. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn's purr grew as he did, and she nipped at his ears. "Come on, get on with it." She purred in his ear, rolling on her belly so he could mount her if he wanted. RhythmicXx (talk) 00:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather mounted on Rebeldawn and injected into her. He pumped his pollen into her slowly and purred. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:28, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn felt herself grow hot underneath her fur, and purred loudly, digging her claws into the ground and kneading the earth. RhythmicXx (talk) 00:30, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather jabbed in and out slowly, pumping his pollen softly into her, careful to not hurt her. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:33, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn curled her tail around his as he did, twining them. She closeed her eyes, her purr growing even more. RhythmicXx (talk) 00:38, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- After a long wonderful night, Crowfeather pulled out and away from Rebeldawn, he was panting heavily. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn opened her eyes and stood up. "That.. was amazing." She sighed happily, rubbing herself against Crowfeather. "We should get back to camp, though." RhythmicXx (talk) 00:44, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainkit was back in the nursery, staring up at the stars as she layed down on her stomach. 00:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather sighed. "I wish we didn't have to." He smiled and purred. ... (Does anyone have kits that are going to be apprentices or apprentices that are becoming warriors ect.) Cinderstar stood up proudly infront of her Clan. "All Cats gather for an Apprentice ceremony." She called across the Clan. ... Whitefoot smiled. She knew she would soon be getting her apprentice. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainkit peeked her head out of the nursery in curiousity. 01:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Me too." Rebeldawn set her head atop Crowfeather's. "But Cinderstar is calling." She brushed against him as she trotted ahead, motioning with her tail for her to follow. RhythmicXx (talk) 01:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- After looking around for a bit, Red-dash found the goldenrod pile and placed his herbs in that pile as well. Pleased with his work, he went to his den to take a short rest before returning to his warrior duties. Shuckle* (talk) 01:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather followed behind and entered camp. ... "Today, I will make Rainkit an apprentice! Rainkit. It has come to my attention that you want to be a Medicine Cat Apprentice. Whitefoot, you will be Rainkit's mentor." Cinderstar called and smiled at the small kit. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash poked his head out of the medicine cat den and watched the ceremony. He was happy that there would be another medicine cat around to help get herbs. Shuckle* (talk) 01:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn plopped herself down beside Crowfeather to listen to the Ceremonies. RhythmicXx (talk) 02:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash scratched his ear, waiting in anticipation for Cinderstar to continue with the small kit's life-changing ceremony. Shuckle* (talk) 02:07, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Hey cotty cot, Should we change up our broing plot and let Kitmoss join Sageclan?) Doekit started to jump up and down showing how happy she was for her friend. If she could she would yell very loudly because she was always so nice to Doekit. ...... Kitmoss smiled and sighed. "It's really sad, that you have to be leader, But then you can do what you want." He said smileing at her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 13:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Maybe, but then what would we do with FoxClan?) Purekit padded around quietly. This was a kit that didn't lie, didn't fight, and didn't argue. Purekit was a small kit, but she was kind and caring to everyone, because she didn't judge. She was quiet, though, and she wasn't a very skilled hunter, because she didn't like to kill. ... Fawnfur shrugged and nodded. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:11, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainkit stared up at Cinderstar, eyes wide in excitement. ---- Red-dash glanced at Rainkit, seeing the eagerness in the young cat's eyes. He remembered his warrior ceremony after he joined the Clan, and understood the young kit's excitement. Shuckle* (talk) 19:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot padded over to Rainkit and touched her nose to the kit's. .. "I name you Rainpaw." Cinderstar called. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 19:45, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainpaw looked up at her mentor in excitement, and twitched her tail. 19:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash smiled, happy seeing the happiness in such a young kit. Shuckle* (talk) 19:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Go explore the den for today." Whitefoot said, smiling. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 19:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainpaw nodded, and hurried to the Medicine cat den, looking around. 19:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash smiled once more, and then set back out of the camp to go find some prey. Shuckle* (talk) 19:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn nuzzled Crowfeather softly. "I'm going to the Warrior Den, if you want to join me." She smiled, starting toward the den. RhythmicXx (talk) 23:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather purred and followed Rebeldawn to the Warriors den. He had never felt like this about anyone before and it felt amazing. Crowfeather remembered when he was just an apprentice in BriarClan. How far he had come. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn curled up in her nest and moved his closer so it was right next to hers. She curled up and motioned Crowfeather to lay next to her. RhythmicXx (talk) 00:42, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes Whitefoot my stomach is acting up, must be the kits." She said as she heaved herself into the nest. Suddenly a sharp pain pierces Kinkfur's stomach. "My kits are coming!" She gasped. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash crept through the undergrowth, searching for some mice to bring back to camp for the kits. Shuckle* (talk) 01:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Later on. Kinkfur stares lovingly down at the three kits nestling at her belly with Lizardfoot at her side. "I would like the dark ginger tortoishell one to be Russetkit." Purrs Lizardfoot. "And the pure white she-cat Sagekit, and Gorsekit for the light brown tabby." "Those are perfect names." Kinkfur purrs. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:45, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash walked back into camp, four small mice in his mouth from his hunt. He proudly put them into the fresh-kill pile, then looked around to see what he had missed. Shuckle* (talk) 10:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather purred and licked Rebeldawn's cheek. ... Whitefoot smiled and padded away from Kinkfur and her kits. "My work here is done." She said to herself. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 20:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash padded into the nursery and smiled when he saw the small kits. "They're beautiful." He commented. --Shuckle* (talk) 20:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn's eyes closed and she curled up beside him, falling into a soft sleep. RhythmicXx (talk) 20:28, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thank you." Kinkfur purred. "They will be the best addition to the clan yet!" Lizardfoot's face lit up. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire growled at Kinkfur. "Are you saying that my kits nor Twilightstreak's kits are good additions to the Clan?" She snarled at the new queen and curved her tail around Purekit and Ravenkit. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 20:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash glanced at Mousefire. ''Well then.... ''He thought to himself. Shuckle* (talk) 20:50, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No not at all!" Kinkfur flinched, "All kits will be great additions." Kinkfur glared at Lizzardfoot. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:50, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash gulped nervously and stepped out of the nursery. ''Don't wanna get involved in ''that. Shuckle* (talk) 22:07, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainpaw was about to follow her mentor, and she turned around, and asked the new queen, "Anything you need?" 15:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash walked to the warriors den and laid down to take a nap. Shuckle* (talk) 16:06, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No, but thanks anyway Rainpaw." Said Kinkfur. "I'll go get some fresh-kill from the pile." Lizardfoot called as he padded into the clearing. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:30, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash found himself restless and unable to sleep, so he got up and went to go hunt and clear his mind a bit. Shuckle* (talk) 16:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire, still bristling, gave a curt nod, stood up, and padded out of the den with Ravenkit and Purekit. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash scoured the land, looking for any prey that hadn't gone into hiding for the day. Shuckle* (talk) 17:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good riddance!" Kinkfur huffed as Mousefire exited the nursery with her two kits. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 17:59, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire, still within earshot hissed at the new queen. ... Purekit padded back into the nursery, eager to get away from all the fighting. Purekit looked up at Kinkfur. "Please don't judge my mother," Purekit squeaked "I lost two of my siblings and she is still really sad about it." Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 18:20, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Red-dash wandered through the FoxClan territory, he spotted a black tail poking out of the bushes. "Hello?" He asked cautiously. The tail made a beckoning motion, before slipping into the bush. Shuckle* (talk) 18:30, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm sorry little one." Kinkfur looked down at Purekit. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 19:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash carefully followed the cat into the brush. He came to a small clearing, where the cat was sitting by himself. The tom was black with white tipped paws and ears. Shuckle* (talk) 19:09, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Can we time-skip to when the kits are apprentices?) Lizardfoot scanned the clearing for prey. "That's odd." Lizardfoot thought. "Where is all the prey?" --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Who are you? You're not in FoxClan..." Red-dash said, unsheathing his claws. The mysterious tom turned around, and smiled. "There are many things I'm not and that you are not, but one thing is the same. We are both cats." The black tom replied. Red-dash was puzzled. He could not understand what had just been said. Shuckle* (talk) 20:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- ( Time skip's fine with me. Maybe Rebeldawn could have kits! 8D ) Rebeldawn slipped out of the den, eyes locked on Crowfeather. As she walked past him she licked his ear, smiling at him. RhythmicXx (talk) 02:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainpaw nodded, and walked out of the Nursery, and headed back to the medicine cat den. 02:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "In time, you will understand what I mean." The black tom said, seeing the puzzled look on Red-dash's face. "I must go now. The stars are calling for me somewhere else." Shuckle* (talk) 10:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I'll discuss with Meadow on whether a time-skip would ruin what we are planning on doing or not.) Whitefoot padded to the Medicine Cat den and started sorting the herbs. ... Crowfeather purred at Rebeldawn. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 18:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait!" Red-dash called, before the black tom vanished completely. "Who are you, and which Clan do you hail from, if any?" Shuckle* (talk) 19:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainpaw watched her mentor curiously. 19:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ég heiti Mountainstar. Eða að minnsta kosti, það var nafnið mitt. Ég er nú Castus." The tom said back, smiling. Red-dash stared at him in confusion as the tom slipped away silently. Shuckle* (talk) 20:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetkit, Sagekit, and Gorsekit, all scurried out of the nursery with eyes wide opened. It's their first time out of the nursery since their eyes where open. "The world is so big!" Awed Russetkit, Sagekit scampered over to Whitefoot and Rainpaw. "Who are you?" Sagekit asked curiously eyes wide. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:22, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash sat in the small clearing, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "What was he saying..?" He thought out loud. Shuckle* (talk) 10:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainpaw looked down at the kits, and mewed, "I'm Rainpaw, I'm the Medicine Cat Apprentice." 19:25, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash padded back to camp, as if in a trance. Shuckle* (talk) 20:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Red-dash wake up!" Shallowpool snapped as she padded towards him, "You look like Mousefire about to eat a squirrel!" --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash blinked rapidly, confused. "I think I need a nap..." He whispered. Shuckle* (talk) 23:44, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather purred to Rebeldawn. ... "And how does a cat sleeping resemble me eating a squirrel in any way, shape, or form?!" She snarled, overhearing the conversation. ... Purekit sighed she didn't understand why all cats couldn't get along, but she didn't mind that much. She was almost Apprentice age, after all. ... "I am Whitefoot, Medicine Cat and Rainpaw's mentor." Whitefoot said, smiling. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 23:48, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- (How long until Kinkfur's kits are six moons? "Wow!" Sagekit awed in admiration "I would like to be a medicine cat one day!" ... "Why can't Mousefire just take a joke?" Lizardfoot thought eyes narrowed --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash, still slightly in a dream, walked into the warriors den and collapsed in his nest. Shuckle* (talk) 23:55, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- (A little after Purekit is made an apprentice) Cottonfur padded over to Lizardfoot and snarled in his face. "If I see you make another face and/or comment about Mousefire I will personally take your tail and tie it around a tree until it promptly falls off. Do I make myself perfectly clear? She has lost two kits and has gone through far too much just to take this shit from you. Understand?" She asked and padded away without waiting for an answer. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash padded through the forest, hunting. As he continued walking, he saw the bush where he had seen the black tom. Shuckle* (talk) 00:17, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Ok) Russetkit and Gorsekit run up to Cottonfur and snarled. "No you won't, we will shred you!" Gorsekit snarled. ... Shallowpool walked into the camp looking confused. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:33, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash nudged his head into the clearing, seeing nothing. Shuckle* (talk) 01:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderstar padded in front of the kits and glared at them. "You. You will learn to respect your older Clanmates or you will not become apprentices." She said and stared at them with icy eyes, then turned to Lizardfoot. "Mousefire has been through enough. Worry about yourself. Not her." Cinderstar walked over to Cottonfur. "I understand that you were trying to make things right, but next time, just come to me. Keep an eye on them for me." She said and padded away. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:10, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainpaw looked at her mentor after watching that nasty encounter between cats, a look of concern on her face, and looked up at the sky. 01:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I see you have come back.." Red-dash looked up, hearing the ominious whisper. Shuckle* (talk) 01:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Cotton and Meadow